orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaska Hall
Open to character relations and storylines. __TOC__ Basics Name: Alaska Hall Alias(es): City Hall, Kilo Six Place of birth: Newark, New Jersey, USA Date of birth: November 28, 2176 (25) Gender: Female Race: English Height: 5'6" Weight: 124 lbs. Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Green Sexuality: Bisexual Marital Status: Single Abilities Mechanization The ability to psionically transmute any simple, motor-run, electronic or digital machine. It can be used to induce the "evolution" of a tool or machine, or it can change the form and/or function of an entire system. This ability does not allow Alaska to communicate with machines. It has, however, been key to the development of powered armor. Technoforming The harmless merge of one's biology with a technological device to create an effective "cyborg-esque" gestalt. It includes the use of nanobots, which quickly reform and heal any injuries Alaska may have. Through this ability, her armor is able to enhance her endurance, speed and strength. Cybernetics Bionic Lenses Augmented reality contact lenses layer Alaska's vision with real-time information about her environment. Like comms, they are solar powered and use the surface of the eye to measure vital signs (in lieu of body sensors). They are also linked to her comm and have replaced sound alerts with "on-screen" notifications. Equipment Laser Rifle :Also known as '''Do You Feel Lucky?'.'' A blue targeting laser precedes a charge, which lasts approximately 4 seconds before firing multiple strikes of energy in rapid succession, though they appear as one uninterrupted beam. This cycle is accompanied by a distinct whine. The weapon itself is housed by the entirety of the left sleeve of Alaska's armor and requires a pistol-like attachment to fire, which is kept at her hip. Using this puts Alaska at a distinct disadvantage, but what it lacks in speed it makes up for with sheer destructive power. Flux Blade :Also known as '''Say My Name'.'' A wide blade of superheated plasma is stabilized by magnetic field generators for close quarters combat. It can be adjusted to compensate for distance, making the blade appear to extend and retract. The extreme temperatures it produces allow it to pass through metal and flesh with ease, and wounds are cauterized upon contact. Its power source can be found on the inside of Alaska's right forearm, opposite the energy shield. Energy Shield A gauntlet worn on Alaska's right arm produces a large, round barrier that deflects melee and small arms weaponry. It also provides minimal protection from explosions, but is more likely to collapse against extreme force. It cannot be used in conjunction with the flux blade. Miscellaneous *Before the Evolen disaster, Alaska was better known as City Hall, a popular vlogger most notable for her commentary on media and current events. Offline, she ran a business in Honolulu for comm modifications and ultimately wound up on Kaua'i for fraud. For more information on modified comms, follow this link. *Aided by one Oikawa Taisuke, she secured herself a prison break in exchange for unbricking confiscated comms, later knocking out the facility's security system before catching a helicopter off the island. She's since made several trips between islands via Kimberly Grant, her eventual Kolo connection, traveling between her team's missions. Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Transmutation Category:Technopathy Category:Cybernetics Category:Kolo Guild